Le monstre dans le miroir
by LilTangerine
Summary: Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Il est perdu, sur la colline de son enfance. Avec une terrible gueule de bois.
1. Le monstre dans le miroir

L'écho d'un rire, au loin. Le chant étouffé des cloches qui sonnent l'heure. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Un bourdonnement incessant qui va et vient. Les stridulations des insectes. J'en oublierais le silence, s'il n'y avait ce vide dans mon esprit. Vide compensé par un effet marteau piqueur sous mon crâne. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fichu hier? Ma mémoire n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi, j'en ai peur. En fait, ces trois derniers jours sont un néant complet. Et si j'avais passé trois jours à me soûler? Non, c'est pas logique. Je n'avais aucune raison de me boire. Un super travail de réparateur de Retourneurs de temps au Ministère, une petite amie divine, des amis supers, en bonne entente avec ma famille, pas de souci dans mon porte-monnaie... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'a valu de finir ivre mort dans une prairie déserte?

J'essaie de me relever, mais c'est peine perdue: j'ai la tête qui tourne et un Cognard qui joue au flipper dans mon crâne. Mieux vaux se rallonger et faire une petite sieste. Je crois que je vais vomir.

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Qui est l'inventeur débile de ce foutu soleil, que j'aille lui dire deux mots? Non mais franchement, il ne s'est pas dit que son idée géniale allait finir en rôtissoire? L'avantage, c'est que ma tête à l'air d'aller mieux. L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait. Bon, on va y aller petit à petit. D'abord, trouver le dernier barman qui m'ait vu (et sûrement fichu à la porte, vu mon état). Courage, Ian, tu peux le faire!

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je marche. Pourtant, je suis à peine arrivé au pied de la colline. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est c'est pas celle où je jouais, gamin? Quand mon père me filait son vieux Comète et qu'on se pourchassait pendant des heures. Je crois bien. Mais quelle importance? Ah, génial, le village est à moins d'un mile*.

Lorsque j'arrive sur la jolie petite place pavée devant l'église, je suis en nage. La marche, c'est définitivement pas pour moi. Pourquoi l'église, d'ailleurs? Ça va sembler très incongru, mais c'est ici que se rassemble la majorité des pubs, d'après un habitant (un type comme on en croise pas tous les jours! Il a insisté pour me donner une potion anti-gueule de bois et m'a prêté sa douche). Donc me voilà devant le _O'Conell_, un petit bar qui fait très irlandais. Allez, je me lance!

Une fois passée la porte du pub, l'ambiance chaleureuse de la bâtisse me rassérène. Le plancher de bois grince sous mes pas, couvert par la musique ininterrompue des conversations. Personne ne se retourne vers moi, personne ne me jette des coups d'œil suspicieux. Je m'approche du bar, derrière lequel sont alignées d'antiques bouteilles de whisky, que ce soit moldu ou sorcier.

"Bonjour! Je vous sers quelque chose? me demande un barman enthousiaste.

-Un Whisky Pur-feu...Non, attendez, il vaut peut-être mieux une Bièreaubeurre, rectifié-je, au souvenir de mon affreuse migraine quelques heures plutôt."

Il me tire une chope bien mousseuse et la pose avec fracas sur le comptoir. Quelques gouttes glissent le long du verre. Bon, je ne dirais rien parce qu'il à l'air fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne, mais j'ai horreur de la bière qui coule sur la chope. Ça colle.  
L'air de rien, je m'accoude au comptoir et m'approche du serveur.

"Dites... Est-ce que par hasard, je serais venu ici, hier soir?

-Problème de gueule de bois? me lance t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Plus ou moins."

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis secoue la tête. Fausse route. Il va falloir que j'essaie à côté. Puis une pensée terrifiante me vient: et si j'avais transplané? J'aurais pu être n'importe où! Londres, Leicester, Birmingham... Merde, merde!

"Ed! Viens voir!"

L'autre barman rapplique sur l'appel de son collègue, un espèce de rictus agacé sur les lèvres.

"Quoi, encore?"

Apparemment, le nouveau serveur n'était pas très doué.

"Ce monsieur voulait savoir s'il était là, hier soir."

Le dénommé Ed se tourne vers moi d'un air grincheux, et m'examine en plissant les yeux. Pas commode, le gars! Heureusement que je ne reviendrais pas ici. Il doit préférer ses habitués.

"Non, jamais. Mais il y a eu beaucoup de bruit, cette nuit, dans les rues, me lance t-il avec un regard appuyé.

-Merci quand même."

Donc il y a des chances que j'aie bu ici, en fin de compte. Je vide d'un trait ma Bièreaubeurre, jette quelques pièces sur le comptoir et sort du pub. Ouah! La chaleur est étouffante, maintenant. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche avant de finir grillé comme un poulet. D'un pas leste, je me dirige vers la brasserie d'à côté. A peine rentré, le barman me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Vous! Vous!"

Moi? Moi?

"Le poivrot d'hier!"

Enchanté.

"Sortez tout de suite d'ici!

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je suis sobre et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, hier."

Il ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, comme une carpe, puis désigne la pièce de la main.

"Voyez par vous-même!"

Ah oui, j'avais pas remarqué. Pourtant, tout ce rose, ce bleu, ce violet, ça pète aux yeux, non? Et ça... On dirait des fleurs. Génial. Quand je bois, je deviens un hippie. Grande nouvelle. Je sors ma baguette sous le regard courroucé du serveur et lance un _Tergeo_pour nettoyer les murs.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qu'il a pu se produire de... fâcheux.

-Et moi donc!"

Un peu apaisé, l'homme tend un Whisky Pur-feu à un vieil homme.

"Vous tenez vraiment à savoir?"

Je hoche de la tête. Bien sûr que je veux savoir. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, à supporter les regards venimeux des autres clients, crétin.

"Hier, vers onze heures et demi, vous avez débarqué bien beurré dans mon établissement, et vous avez insisté pour que je vous serve trois verres de whisky moldu. Vous marmonniez quelque chose comme "ma faute...Azkaban...vais crever" et puis vous hurliez que vous les entendiez vous parler. Puis après le whisky, vous avez décidé de repeindre les murs et vous avez transplané."

Quoi? Azkaban?! Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Que m'est-il arrivé durant ces trois derniers jours? Il faut que je sache. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me passer par la tête durant ce si court laps de temps?

"Ah, et vous avez laissé quelque chose en partant. Un fiole vide."

L'homme se penche, fouille dans quelque chose et me tend un petit flacon vert, avec une écriture en patte de mouche. La mienne, ça, il n'y a aucun doute. "_Potion d'Amnésie_", dit l'étiquette. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Après avoir remercié (froidement) le serveur, je sors de la brasserie, la main crispée sur la petite fiole. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a un potioniste sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'habituel crac accompagne mon transplanage, et je disparais.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des siècles que je n'ai pas posé le pied ici. Passant devant un étal à journaux, j'attrape la Gazette du Sorcier et lance un Gallion au vendeur, mais déjà, la foule me bouscule et m'oblige à m'installer à la terrasse d'un glacier pour pouvoir lire en paix. Je déplie le journal et tout de suite, les gros titres me sautent aux yeux.

**Assassinat d'une sorcière et de deux moldus**  
_Le meurtrier toujours en cavale_

Interrompu par un serveur, je commande un sundae au chocolat avec une pointe d'agacement. Bien, il est parti, je vais pouvoir m'y remettre.

_Samedi soir, une voisine a alerté les Aurors en expliquant qu'elle avait entendu de grands cris. Immédiatement sur place, ils ont découvert le corps de trois personnes, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Ne constatant aucune plaie, les enquêteurs ont conclu à l'oeuvre d'un sorcier noir. Les victimes, Jane Woodley, sorcière âgée de 29 ans qui occupait l'appartement avec son compagnon, et ses deux parents, Austin et Margaret Woodley, respectivement 64 et 62 ans, étaient apparemment en train de dîner, lorsque le meurtrier a fait irruption et a décimé la famille. Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Ian Tedson, présent ce soir là._

Interview de l'Auror chargé de l'enquête p.4

C'est en voyant le journal bouger que je remarque que mes mains tremblent. Jane, Jane... Jane est... Il l'a tuée! Ce salopard de mage noir l'a tuée! Oh, Jane, Jane... Et si c'était à cause de ça? Si j'avais été épargné par ce foutu sorcier et qu'il avait tué Jane sous mes yeux? C'est horrible. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne peux pas non plus retourner chez moi. Et Jane...

Je ne pense à rien, mon esprit est vide, je ne pense à rien, à rien du tout. Je ne pense pas à Jane, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, une expression de peur fixée sur son visage à jamais... Merde! Le potioniste que je cherche est au bout de la rue. Penser à la potion, penser à la potion... Et si elle me ramenait l'image de ma petite amie morte? Je serre les dents et presse le pas. Il faut que je me souvienne... Avant d'être dévoré par ces pensées horribles. Les cloches carillonnent lorsque je pousse la porte, et aussitôt, en petit homme au visage rouge et couvert de suie fait irruption. Un peu décontenancé par l'amas de fioles, vides et pleines, dans cette pièce exiguë, je trébuche sur un flacon et manque de finir étalé sur des foies de dragon.

"Oh, attention! Regardez bien ou vous mettez les pieds, c'est un peu encombré, ici, me crie t-il."

Je m'avance prudemment jusqu'au bureau, ou le bonhomme me lance un grand sourire et avale une petite potion d'un trait. Il frissonne, secoue la tête et m'explique que la dernière l'avait rendu à moitié sourd, et que c'était son médicament.

"Monsieur voudrait quelque chose?

-Une contre-potion d'Amnésie."

Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser. Ne te laisse pas submerger par les émotions, mon gars, ou tu finiras noyé par ta propre conscience.

"Hum, hum. Dans quelles conditions la potion a t-elle été administrée?"

Pas logique, comme question. Et puis j'ai honte de l'avouer.

"Après beaucoup d'alcool.

-Ha! Dans ce cas, il se peut que la contre-potion mette du temps à agir...A moins que l'Amnésie et l'alcool n'aient causé des dégâts irréparables à votre cerveau. Nous serons vite fixés: si vous hurlez, c'est que votre mémoire est foutue!"

Je ne sais pas si je devrais me réjouir. Le potioniste farfouille dans son bazar pendant deux longues minutes, puis brandit triomphalement une fiole violette, enlève le bouchon avec les dents et me la colle dans les mains.

"Je savais qu'il m'en restait une! Buvez, buvez!"

Grimaçant, j'avale le liquide d'un trait. Un trait glacé descend le long de ma trachée jusqu'à mon estomac, et je me surprend à frissonner. Et j'attends. Mais rien ne me revient. Ces trois derniers jours sont un mystère pour moi.

"Bien, monsieur, vos souvenirs ne devraient pas tarder...Disons, pas plus d'une semaine. Ça vous fera trois Gallions et sept Mornilles."

C'est cher payé, pour que rien ne se passe, mais je lui tends quand même les pièces à contre-cœur.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer, personne à aller voir. Je pourrais retourner au Ministère travailler... Je ne peux pas errer dans les rues au milieu de la foule de sorciers en capes sombres comme un vagabond, je n'ai plus ni famille, ni femme, mes amis ont disparu. Oui, le travail reste la meilleur option. Réparer avec doigté la mécanique et les sorts minutieux des Retourneurs de temps pourra me faire oublier pour un temps sa... Pourra me faire oublier. Je remonte la rue en direction de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et pénètre dans le Chaudron Baveur, silencieusement.  
Aujourd'hui est un jour creux. Seule une sorcière est assise à manger des toasts, aujourd'hui. Je me tourne vers Tom, le barman.

"Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre cheminée?"

Il me lance un sourire édenté et sort un pot de poudre de Cheminette de sous le comptoir. Résolu, j'en prend une poignée, entre dans la cheminée et jette la poudre.

"Ministère de la Magie!"

Le feu m'absorbe et je ferme les yeux, les bras le long du corps. Un grondement assourdissant emplit mes oreilles, comme à chaque fois. Le froid me mord le visage, comme à chaque fois. Ne pense à rien. Avance et garde la tête haute. Déjà, me voilà sur le parquet noir du Hall. Même à cette heure-là, les employés fourmillent dans les couloirs. J'entre dans un ascenseur déjà bondé, tandis que les notes de service volent au-dessus de nos têtes.

"Niveau 7, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus."

Quelques personnes descendent à ce niveau là, et je peux enfin respirer sans être collé au mur.

"Département des Mystères."

Je sors de l'ascenseur avec hâte. Retrouver une vie normale... Travailler comme si de rien n'était... "Le meurtrier toujours en cavale". Ces mots me hantent. Je veux savoir, je dois savoir. Je crois que je vais devenir fou. Je rentre dans mon bureau comme un ouragan -heureusement que je suis le seul à ce poste - . Les petits sabliers abandonnés m'attendent sur l'établi, cassés, attendant de retrouver leur place sur l'étagère. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si nous étions trois jours auparavant. Merde!  
De rage, je balance mon manteau sur la chaise, enfile mes gants et me saisit avec précaution d'un Retourneur de temps. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Deux heures de travail acharné plus tard, mon ventre se met à grogner. Je m'en fiche. Une pensée insidieuse me harcèle dès que mon esprit s'éloigne des fragiles sortilèges. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je saisis une minuscule paire de pincettes en or et retire un grain de sable coincé au milieu du sablier. Le grain de sable qui a grippé le mécanisme de nos vies. Je serre si fort les pincettes qu'elles se brisent. J'écarte l'objet réparé sur ma droite, à côté de tout ceux qui sont opérationnels. Et puis je me penche sur le suivant. _Comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Celui-là me demande plus de travail. Le rouage invisible qui constitue le sort a été arrêté par de la magie noire. Chaque rouage est irremplaçable... L'homme qui possède celui-là doit être un salopard de mage assassin. J'ai définitivement perdu ma concentration. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi et... Non. Mon appartement est une scène de crime. Maintenant, ma vie se résume à un éclair vert et des sabliers.

J'ai décidé de louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Ou de dormir dans mon bureau. Je verrais bien.

"Niveau 2, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot."

Les Aurors... Les Aurors sont chargés de l'enquête. "...toujours sans nouvelles de Ian Tedson..." Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'aille les voir. Eux doivent savoir, ou au moins avoir une piste, sur l'identité du tueur. Il faut que je sache. Je sors de l'ascenseur en trombe et file à leur bureau. Un type à la mine patibulaire est posté à l'entrée du QG, consultant une lettre en fronçant les sourcils.

"Excusez-moi."

Mon charmant interlocuteur grogne, avant de se décider à lever les yeux vers moi.

"C'est pourquoi? On est occupés."

Traduction: dégage de là en vitesse.

"Ian Tedson."

Mon nom semble le faire réagir, puisqu'il hurle des noms, toujours en me jaugeant du regard. Trois Aurors accourent en râlant.

"Marches, ce type dit qu'il est Ian Tedson, le disparu que tu as traité de tous les noms."

Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, lui.

"_Revelio. Finite incantatem. Metamorpho revelio._"

Ses sorts me touchent, mais rien ne se passe. Génial, je suis bien moi.

"Monsieur Tedson, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, lance un Auror balafré. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre."

En levant les yeux au ciel, je lui emboîte le pas. Il me conduit dans un bureau qui tient plus du placard à balai, où attendent une plume et un simple bloc-notes. Puis il me fait asseoir sur la chaise la plus inconfortable que j'aie jamais connue. C'est clair, il va me faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Ils me suspectent.

"Un café? Un thé? me demande t-il le plus aimablement du monde.

-Un sandwich."

Ben quoi? J'ai faim, alors s'ils veulent passer au crible toute ma vie, je veux avoir l'estomac rempli d'abord. Un sortilège informulé, et me voilà avec un jambon-fromage entre les mains. Bien.

"Monsieur Tedson, où étiez vous ces trois derniers jours?

-Je ne sais pas."

Et c'est la vérité. J'ai beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs... Ah! La potion a fait effet. Je ferme les yeux, tandis que je me remémore la journée d'hier.  
Le matin, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Après un solide café au brandy (enfin, brandy au café), j'avais décidé d'entamer une vieille bouteille de vin blanc. Où est-ce que j'étais? Pas chez moi... Chez ma vieille tante, voilà. Partie faire les courses. Après le vin, ne trouvant pas d'autre alcool, j'étais parti faire une tournée des bars, un nom sur les lèvres - Jane, Jane, je répétais comme un mantra - puis un type pas net m'avais offert plusieurs Whisky Pur-feu. Il m'avait emmené dans un petit village paumé, montré un "petit bijou de bar, leur whisky moldu est une pure merveille", alors j'y étais rentré. Le reste est un peu flou, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Je fait de nouveau face à l'Auror, qui attend une autre réponse, et lui avoue:

"Hier...Je me suis soûlé. J'ai bu comme un trou.

-Et le jour du meurtre? Que faisiez vous?

-J'sais pas. Me souviens plus."

Je mords dans mon sandwich, un peu troublé. Et si... Et si c'était moi qui les avait tués? Non, impossible. J'aimais Jane et ses parents étaient des personnes admirables. Jamais je n'aurais pu. Jamais!

"Aimiez-vous votre compagne, Jane Woodley?

-…videmment! C'était...(je respire un grand coup) C'était la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'aie jamais connu. Jolie, drôle, aimable, généreuse, humble, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait...

-Et vos beaux-parents? Votre relation était-elle conflictuelle?

-Mais non! je m'écrie. Ils s'intéressaient beaucoup à la magie et ils venaient souvent nous rendre visite. Nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés."

Renfrogné, l'Auror se recule dans son fauteuil. Mes réponses n'ont pas l'air de le satisfaire. Je réfléchis, mais je ne me souviens vraiment pas avoir eu jamais quelque chose à leur reprocher. Hé, une minute. Avant-hier... Ça y est, je me rappelle! J'ai préparé une potion, entre deux gorgées de gin. Une potion... Je me concentre. Il faut que mes souvenirs me reviennent. Il faut que je sache. Une potion d'Amnésie, évidemment!

"Si vous permettez, monsieur Tedson, nous allons devoir examiner votre baguette."

Quoi? Ils m'ont déjà déclaré coupable? C'est impossible. Je n'ai rien fait! Hébété, je le laisse me prendre la baguette des mains. Ils croient que je suis coupable.

"_Prior Incantato!_"

Une grosse gomme en surgit. Ah oui, c'est vrai que mon dernier sort était le nettoyage du mur. Puis la gomme fait place à un pot de peinture. Qui se change en éclair orange. Qui devient un éclair vert. Par Merlin!

"Ian Tedson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre. Le moindre geste de votre part sera considéré comme une tentative d'évasion et nous agirons en conséquence. Veuillez vous lever.

-Mais je suis innocent!

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, à Azkaban."

Sur son ordre, deux Aurors que je n'ai pas vu entrer me passent des menottes magiques et m'attrapent solidement par chaque bras.

"Attendez! Je sais qui est le coupable!"

C'est du bluff. Il me faut juste une minute, une simple minute.

"Nous vous écoutons, lance un de mes gardes d'une voix doucereuse.

-Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi juste le temps de me souvenir."

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et les morceaux effacés de ma vie reviennent à leur place.

_Je suis dans la cuisine, soulevant le rôti avec ma baguette. J'entends des éclats de rire dans le salon. Jane et ses parents se remémorent de vieux souvenirs, je crois. Puis soudain un cri, et le fracas de chaises qui se renversent. Je lâche le plat, qui s'écrase par terre en copeaux de verre et viande, et cours au salon. Jane pointe sa baguette sur moi, un rictus mauvais sur le visage._

"Oui, ils sont morts, déclare t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je les ai tués. Et alors?"

Elle jette un coup d'œil au miroir qui couvre un pan de mur, se recoiffe comme elle a l'habitude de faire, et m'observe avec un sourire moqueur. Où est passée la femme que j'aimais? Pourquoi a t-elle tué ses propres parents? Qui est ce monstre dans le miroir?

"Alors, Ian chéri, surpris? Tu pensais que la douce et gracieuse Jane était une femme frêle? Mon amour, dis bonjour à la mort! Avada...

-Avada kadavra!"

J'ai hurlé, je crois. Son corps s'effondre dans un bruit mat sur le sol, et je transplane.

"C'est Jane! Elle a tué ses parents!

-Tiens donc. Quelle solution agréable, de dénoncer une morte."

Mais c'est trop tard. Ils ont relâché leur attention, leur pression sur mes bras. Je m'élance d'un bond et cours. Les sorts de Stupéfixion fusent autour de moi, et je slalome entre les statues pour me couvrir. Je me jette dans un ascenseur doré avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes, et écrase le bouton 9, les mains toujours menottées dans le dos. Vite, avant qu'un des employés à côté de moi ne s'en rendent compte...

"Département des Mystères, annonce la voix.

-Hé, mais... Alerte! Un prisonnier qui s'échappe!"

Je me rue dans les couloirs avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de saisir leur baguette et cours comme un dératé jusqu'à mon bureau. La solution est sous mes yeux. Depuis le début. La femme de ma vie a tué ses parents. J'ai tué la femme de ma vie. Il est encore de temps de réparer cette erreur. J'attrape un Retourneur de temps, passe la cordelette dorée autour de mon cou et commence à tourner le sablier.

_Un. Deux. Trois._

J'entends des cris à l'extérieur. Des ordres. Des sorts.

_Onze, douze, treize._

Ça se rapproche. A l'instant même, ils doivent commencer à encercler mon bureau.

_Vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit._

Des sorts ricochent sur ma porte. Ils commencent à savoir viser.

_Quarante. Quarante et un._

"Rendez-vous! Vous êtes cerné!"

_Soixante-deux._

"Tedson, ne faîtes pas de résistance et sortez sagement, les mains en l'air!"

_Quatre-vingts._ Je lâche le sablier et tout se met à tourner, à tanguer. Les voix s'étouffent, les sorts s'arrêtent.  
Et puis tout s'efface.  
_Comme si rien ne s'était passé._


	2. Epilogue

Un crayon à la main, penchée au-dessus du journal, j'examine les petites annonces à la terrasse d'un charmant café londonien. Le chômage, c'est vraiment horrible. Comment font ces millions de gens pour ne rien faire à longueur de journée? Hé, là, une offre qui me fait de l'œil!

_Le Ministère recrute!_  
Cherche réparateur de Retourneur de temps qualifié.  
Contrat à durée indéterminée pour 5 jours par semaine, 8 heures par jour.  
Modalités à voir avec l'employeur.

Waah! Une proposition d'emploi du Ministère, c'est du jamais-vu. Je crois que je devrais postuler. Après tout, les offres pour une diplômée en "Génie mécanique et sortilèges", ça ne court pas les rues. C'est tout décidé, ce boulot est pour moi.

Je suis déjà passée plusieurs fois par l'entrée des visiteurs, mais c'est la première fois que j'y vais seule. Regard à droite, regard à gauche: personne. J'entre dans la cabine téléphonique délabrée et compose le numéro.

"Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

-Elisa Nicholson, je viens pour un entretien d'embauche.

-Merci (tu parles, qu'elle me remercie, la voix glaciale!). Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'accrocher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Un déclic, et le badge tombe dans le réceptacle. Avec un geste délibérément lent, j'accroche sur mes vêtement le hideux objet à mon nom.

"Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de sécurité au fond de l'atrium."

C'est dingue, ce qu'elle m'agace.

Quelques embrouilles et péripéties plus tard (soi-disant que ma baguette avait un problème), un vieil homme qui s'occupe des employés du Département des mystères me fait visiter mon futur nouveau bureau.

"Vous savez, je suis diplômée de l'école de Cornouailles. J'ai déjà travaillé sur des prototypes de Retourneurs de temps. Et puis je suis quelqu'un de très précautionneux et minutieux."

Pourvu qu'il me prenne! Ca fait cinq minutes que je le baratine avec toutes mes réussites.

"Je suis convaincue d'avoir le niveau de qualification pour ce poste.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle, votre prédécesseur m'a dit la même chose. Et savez vous pourquoi ce poste est vacant?

-Eh bien, euh, non.

-Il a voulu défier le temps pour changer les événements qui avaient fait de lui un criminel. Il s'est frotté à plus fort que lui. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé?"

Pendue à ses lèvres, j'attends qu'il me donne la réponse. Qu'est-il devenu, cet homme?

"Quelques-uns ont tenté de lui succéder, et tous sont morts dans des circonstances tragiques. On dit que le temps l'a dévoré pour avoir essayé de rompre ses règles. Mais moi, je suis sûr que son fantôme est là, amer, à essayer de vous perdre dans le passé à votre tour. Prenez garde, mademoiselle. Ce poste est maudit..."


End file.
